onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Explosive
An explosive is a type of weapon that detonates after a set amount of time, an impact, a trigger, or a remote detonation. It releases a substance to implicit damage or as a distraction. Overview Explosives are commonly used as projectile weapons in order to ensure the user's safety or for offense. The Marines and several pirate crews use cannonballs that contain an explosive material that detonate upon impact or when damaged. Some explosives contain a substance that provides a way for escape like smoke bombs. Normal Bomb Types Bombs are one of the most common explosives. Several bombs were seen in the series, varying in size and containing the substance. Most bombs are named after their contained substance. Smoke Bombs , as the name suggests, is a type of bomb that upon impact create a smokescreen, allowing its user to escape or attack their opponent unnoticed. Higuma used a smoke bomb to escape the Red Hair Pirates with Monkey D. Luffy as a hostage. Poison Gas Bombs are a type of bomb that upon detonation release a poisonous substance. Krieg utilized the "Poison Gas Bomb MH5", which releases a very potent poison gas, enough to wipe out an entire village. Magellan can create a poisonous gas bomb, dubbed the "Chloroball", with his Doku Doku no Mi powers, releasing a tear gas effect upon detonation. Caesar Clown has developed the KX Launcher, which fires an explosive rocket packed with tremendous lethal poison, reportedly enough to kill Big Mom if it could enter her body. Flash Bombs is a type of bomb that upon detonation release a strong flash of light to blind the user's target and allowing its user to escape or attack their opponent unnoticed. Flash bombs were disguised as "Flash Barrels" by Gekko Moriah and were used to fool nearby travelers to give away their location inside the Florian Triangle. Bomb Collar This is a device used by slave sellers and the World Nobles, and are strapped around the neck of slaves. They are connected to a chain, which if broken, will cause the collar to explode. A skilled person can remove the collar without the key, but the risks are high as they must do so before the timer reaches zero. The Big Mom Pirates possess a variant of such collars in the form of wrist shackles. Similarly, they detonate if they exit Whole Cake Island's range, and gives off a warning beep if tampered with. Charlotte Linlin uses these to ensure her "guests" would not leave against her will, as only her crew has the keys. Vinsmoke Sanji was locked with such devices by his sister, though she later revealed that she swapped them with fakes. Cannonballs are one of the most common explosives shown in the series. The Marines and several pirate crews use cannonballs that contain an explosive material that detonate upon impact or when damaged. Buggy and Muggy Balls Buggy Balls are a special type of bomb, created and used exclusively by Buggy and his crew. They contain tremendous explosive powers, leveling a good portion of Orange Town when fired. The Muggy Ball is a smaller version of the Buggy Ball, yet no less powerful. Buggy hides these under his shoes, launching them like grenades with a kicking motion, and the explosion is strong enough to injure Minotaurus. Dynamite is a type of explosive that is detonated by heat. It is usually shaped like a cylinder with a fuse at its end, called a "stick of dynamite". The cylinder contains the explosive material, and the fuse is then ignited. When a cinder reaches the explosive material, it creates an explosion. Dalton was shown with several sticks of dynamite strapped to his body. Grenades A is a kind of explosive that detonates after a short amount of time after a pin trigger is pulled from it. Similar to bombs, grenades can contain several materials that the grenade is named after, like flash or poison. Devil Fruit Based Explosives Bomu Bomu no Mi The user of the Bomu Bomu no Mi can turn any part of their body into a bomb. The most recent user, Mr. 5, typically applies this to his mucus, flicking them as exploding bullets, imbuing his breath into his rapid-fire revolver as explosive and invisible rounds, or detonating his body parts while attacking to cause incendiary injury to his targets. Horo Horo no Mi The Horo Horo no Mi allows the user to create spectral doppelgangers, having various effects depending on the type created. The current user, Perona, has demonstrated that she can create "Mini Hollow" that can explode with enough force to sizable crater in stone wall, or a large variant "Toku Hollow", which can create a much bigger explosion. Nikyu Nikyu no Mi The Nikyu Nikyu no Mi operates by launching anything at high speed via the marks on the user's palms. The currents user, Bartholomew Kuma, uses these palms to gather air in the atmosphere, compressing it under high pressure and then releasing it, which causes it to decompress at such a rate that it can create a devastating explosion enough to encompass an entire island or gravely injure Little Oars Jr.. Pika Pika no Mi While the Pika Pika no Mi's main power is light, its user can send a beam that can cause an explosion upon impact. The current user, Borsalino, has a tendency to fire extremely powerful explosive beams as part of his combat style. This explosive photon beam has been replicated to a certain extent by Dr. Vegapunk, into the Pacifista units, whom can fire the same beams through their mouth and palms. These beams are strong enough to melt steel. Franky later managed to incorporate this very same technology into his "Armored Ore" design. Gasu Gasu no Mi The Gasu Gasu no Mi allows the user to generate various types of gases, some of which can be explosive if ignited. That being said, the current user, Caesar Clown, must ignite these flammable gases with external devices. He can also fire his gas in the form of a concentrated beam, creating a powerful explosion that can melt steel. Pamu Pamu no Mi The Pamu Pamu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to cause their own body or any inorganic object they touch to rupture and explode. The current user, Gladius, can apply this onto the headgear he wears to create a shrapnel effect, or detonate any toys due to them losing their status as organic beings while transformed. He can also imbue his projectile weapons with this power, creating explosive rounds, onto the battlefield to create a landmine effect, or onto various parts of his own body to cause explosions without harming himself. Other Explosives Krieg's Arsenal Krieg used many explosive devices among his arsenal of hidden weapons: * : This bomb, fired from his shoulder-plates, detonates and sends shuriken in every direction, slicing the opponent. * : Tiny bombs that explode on contact with anything (even water), usually thrown en mass to accumulate damage. * : A bomb containing an extremely potent deadly poison gas fired from Krieg's shoulder-plates, creating a very large cloud of poison upon impact, and the gas is usually fatal to those without a gas mask, strong enough to wipe out an entire village. * : A spear formed when Krieg puts his shoulder plates together that explodes when it hits an opponent. It is supposed to weigh 1 ton, and the more force that is put in the swing, the bigger the explosion. The spear will still explode on impact even if its tip is broken off making it a giant "bomb on a stick" when Luffy broke the tip. This is considered to be Krieg's most powerful weapon. Usopp's Arsenal Usopp used several explosive pallets in his arsenal, containing substances ranging from spices, spikes, and small explosives. Dials Several dials were shown to have a similar affect as some explosives or infused with weapons to give said weapon explosive properties. Shinokuni Shinokuni was a chemical weapon created by Caesar Clown from the previous chemical weapon detonated on Punk Hazard. The previous gelatinous form was also explosive when in contact with fire, strong enough to destroy a battleship. Dyna Stone The Dyna Stones are weapons which are said to be equal to the Ancient Weapons. Z used the Dyna Stones in his Grand Reboot plan. Naomi Drunk used small Dyna Stones as arrow heads to create arrows that explode on impact. Trivia *The Tamatebako, a national treasure of the Ryugu Kingdom, was planted a bomb that detonated upon opening. *Some characters were shown to be able to cause a spontaneous explosion during an attack. References Site Navigation ru:Взрывчатка Category:Arsenal